


Gaze

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel Steve Rogers, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Archangels, Art, Demon Summoning, Demon Tony Stark, Demons, Digital Art, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Summoning, Summoning Circles, but he doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 2: Gaze





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178671763981/this-was-really-fun-to-draw-because-i-just) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

If Steve were being honest, he would have to admit that he wasn’t actually expecting the ritual to work. Just… really? Who believed in this stuff? Demons didn’t _exist_. Still, he hadn’t been able to resist picking up the old, tattered book in the back of the bookshop, had barely been able to let it go for the girl behind the register to ring it up. He didn’t remember anything from the walk home, too busy flipping pages to give Bucky anything more than a distracted-at-best greeting before tromping his way down the stairs to the basement. He didn’t know where he’d found the chalk. It’d just suddenly appeared in his hand and he’d set about drawing out the summoning circle depicted in the book’s pages without a second thought.

Now the room was filling with smoke, though, and the acrid stench of sulfur. A feeling that wasn’t quite fear trilled through Steve as he stared wide-eyed at the figure rising up before him. It was male, a _beautiful_ young man who would have had Steve tripping over himself to flirt with if it weren’t for the deep red horns curling from his temples and the glowing gold eyes that had turned their gaze on him.

Sinful lips twitched upward in a slow grin.

“Why, Michael… I hardly recognized you without those little wings of yours. My, it _has_ been a while, hasn’t it?”


End file.
